


Day 4: My Omega

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 4, Fluff and Angst, Freedom, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Royalty, Sheith Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 4: FreedomABO - Keith comes from a small royal family as Shiro was the one that he was going to marry once he was older. The marriage was something that the both of them wanted because of the bond and the love that the two of them had for each other, they were looking forward to the day of their marriage though. But that marriage was halted with the attack on the Kogane family and the disappearance of Keith which caused Shiro to feel the loss of the one that he loved. What happens when Keith is found alive though? Will they be reunited?





	Day 4: My Omega

Since he was little, Shiro had been in Keith’s life from the first time that they met because of the arrangement that was made between their families. It was an arrangement that they didn’t figure out until they were older though since it would only cause confusion for both of them, but they would understand it eventually. Time did pass as the two grew closer causing an unbreakable bond to be formed, a bond that the both of them didn’t want to lose. It was obvious how much they did care for each other, the love was there as it was something that their parents could see easily. The day soon came as Keith and Shiro got told about the arranged marriage between the two of them, one that was going to unite the families together even though they were allies already. But the bond between them was going to be even stronger now, the families would be linked between the marriage of Shiro and Keith. 

A date needed to be set though which was left up to Shiro and Keith to decide as the two sent letters back and forth to each other talking about the grand wedding that they would have. They were trying to figure out the theme, decorations and everything else that was needed at a wedding. Keith was relieved to have help from his parents and looking at the pictures of their wedding day, it made things easier for him with deciding what they were going to do. It didn’t take them long to set a date though as a fall wedding was something they decided on right before it was going to get too cold. September was the month that had been picked, they thought that it was the best time and even had approval of their parents which was a relief on their shoulders. The next step was to start preparing for the wedding and input from the couple that would say their vows, promises that they were willing to make to each other. Keith needed to figure out what he was going to say, it was the main reason why he was searching among books and other things for ideas. He wanted his vows to be special because of how special and important Shiro was to him, he was determined to show it by his words which was why he was trying to make sure that the vows were perfect. Vows that he could be proud of, the problem was though that the vows would never have a chance to be shared on the day that they were going to be married because of the event that was going to change everything.

Shiro and Keith did meet many times in person over the months before they were going to be married, the visits were always enjoyed since they wouldn’t be living under the same roof until after the wedding. The alpha wanted Keith to be living with him already, but he knew that he would have to wait for that day to come. That day was going to be here soon enough, a day that the both of them were going to enjoy. They finally would be together after all the years they had spent apart while a decision had been made for Keith to be bonded to Shiro before the wedding to avoid from another alpha claiming him. Privacy was given that night as by the next morning the bond was there by the mark that rested on Keith’s neck, one that would be difficult to break. The proof was there and one that other alphas wouldn’t get in the way of unless they wanted to face the wrath of Shiro and both families, it would be the last thing that they would do if they tried to take the omega away from the one he was bonded to.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It soon was a month until the wedding as the last preparations were being made, mostly the decorations that didn’t need the attention as the flowers were going to have to wait once the date got closer. Keith had just finished writing another letter to Shiro as he was going to send it of in the morning, he would soon be able to see his alpha in person though. He couldn’t wait for the day that Shiro was going to arrival though which was going to be two weeks before the wedding. He couldn’t wait to see him because the letters could only do so much, he missed the one that he was bonded to. A small breath did escape him before leaning back in the chair after sealing the letter with the symbol that Keith was known to use, he wanted something different from what his parents used especially since he was going to be a Shirogane soon. Close his eyes for a moment his thoughts drifted toward what would continue tomorrow with the familiar noises that had been filling the halls with lots of chatter and things being moved. He was looking forward to what decorations would be arriving tomorrow, ones that he had picked out with Shiro once they found out that they were going to be married.

The decorations were a representation of both of them and the love that they had for each other, they wanted to show it besides the bond that had already been formed between them. The mark on Keith’s neck was proof of that, one that no one tried to break unless they wanted to suffer at the hands of both families. Keith was looking forward to tomorrow though while hoping to get a small break by going horseback riding for a bit, he promised Shiro to take breaks to avoid from getting too overwhelmed with what was going on. Shiro felt guilty about not being there, but he did reassure him that it was okay. He would have plenty of time to make up for it once they were living underneath the same roof as his new home was going to be the estate that belonged to Shiro’s family. He would miss his home, but his parents reassured him that he was allowed to visit whenever he wanted and that his favorite animals especially Red would going with him. No one else could handle that hot-tempered mare even the stablehands struggle with her since she hates everyone else except for Keith.

Placing the letter down, the raven left the chair before getting ready to head to bed for the night. Hopefully, there would be a chance to get away to have some time for himself. Keith just wanted to have some peace because of the stress to prepare for the wedding despite the ones that were helping him. There was just so much to do while there were a few more things to take care which would have to wait for tomorrow and after he returned from his ride.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Keith got up the next morning before eating his breakfast with his parents while talking about what the plans were going to be for the rest of the day. He was going to try and fool the guards for a bit just to get some alone time and enjoying a quiet ride on Red before having to deal with the rest of the plans that need his attention. First thing first was to deal with getting away from the guards if he could escape them at all, but he was pretty good at fooling them especially when on Red. The mare was the fastest one among the other horses at the stables, the mare was bred for speed which was another reason why Keith liked her. He enjoyed galloping on her especially when trying to escape from the guards, it was the only way to get the chance to be alone because of the concern of his parents and Shiro. But it wasn’t the first time that he had done this, he always turned out okay by the time he decided to head back home even if it caused a lecture to happen. A lecture that he had dealt with many times already since this was a bad habit of Keith’s since he was young, he always kept his parents on their toes during his disappearing acts. He was famous for them and causing much panic about the ones who he was supposed to be under the care of, it always caused grief for his advisor and nanny.

Keith moved to turn down the path hearing the horses that belonged to the ones who were following him, a light smile graced his lips before looking down at Red

“Ready to lose them, girl?”

Red gave a snort with a shift of her feet before Keith moved to reach the location that would help him lose the guards who were tailing him. With a small cluck, Red moved into a gallop before heading down the path that the raven had taken multiple times to escape the ones that were there for his protection. He knew that they wouldn’t be able to find him not until the raven returned back home himself, he just wanted to have a moment to himself. Something that rarely happened, a chance to have some freedom would be nice as it was a struggle to get away from the ones that loomed over his shoulders twenty-four seven. Hopefully once he was living under Shiro’s household, it was going to chance and not have a guard looming over his shoulder everytime he wanted to go somewhere. It didn’t take him long to lose the guards before he pulled Red to a walk giving a small pat on her neck

“Good girl.”

Keith smiled lightly following the path that he knew very well by now as it was Red who had found it purely by luck one day, it became a favorite place of his which is why he tried to come here as much as possible. It helped with forgetting his troubles and the stress as a royal, it was peaceful here even Red seemed to enjoy it there. This place was going to be missed, but there was a chance that he would be able to find a place like this when he leaves to live with Shiro. Pulling on Red’s reins, the mare came to a stop for a moment before they would move to turn back knowing that he caused the guards to panic long enough. Any longer and the entire castle might coming looking for him, they almost did the last time he left the guards behind like this. Letting out a small breath, he moved to turn around to take the path back home

“Come on, Red before they start panicking like last time.”

The fiery mare was about to head back toward the palace when all of a sudden a pair of hands snagged the reins as another figure moved to pull Keith off of the saddle. That was when the struggling started as the raven tried to get out of the grip that held tightly onto his waist, he tried to heatbutt him, but the other figure slapped him across the face hard. Violet eyes glared in fury as Red had been forced to run off leaving him with no means of escape while it was obvious that they weren’t going to let him go as struggling seemed useless

“Hurry up! He’s struggling too much!”

Keith continued to struggle doing everything possible to break free from the ones who were trying to taking him. That struggling proved to be even more useless as a cloth was placed over his mouth with a strange sickly sweet smell radiating off of it, he moved his head trying to get it off as quickly as possible. Everything started to spin before the last thing that was seen was the man’s face leaning over his with a smirk on his face knowing that they had succeeded in capturing his target.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The news reached Shiro quickly after Keith’s disappearance, it caused heartache for the alpha has everything was being done to try and find him. He was putting in an effort himself to bring his missing omega home, Shiro was determined to make sure that he would be brought back safely. He made sure that everyone that would be willing to help search for Keith knew what to do the moment that he was found. He wasn’t going to stop until the omega was found and safe in his arms, that’s all that he wanted as the determination was there. No one would be able to stop him until he was found, it was obvious because of how clear he made it to the ones that served underneath his family. The Kogane family was doing the same because they just wanted their son back, the only child that they had.

His hands were holding onto the last letter that had been sent talking about his happiness about the day that they were going to be married, a day that they had both been looking forward to. That day wasn’t going to happen right away, not until he had been found. It was difficult for him to hold it together in front of everyone, but there was only so much that Shiro could do to keep himself from falling apart. It was when he finally got the chance to be behind closed doors that the tears finally started to fall, the emotions he was trying to hide came out over the one that had been taken from him. The chance was needed to cry though which would soon turn into determination that would help with the search, a search that Shiro was willing to push as long as possible. He swore it to himself that he wasn’t going to stop until his beloved was found from whoever took him, the problem was who? Who would want to take Keith? What was the reason behind it?

It would be difficult to get the answers that Shiro wanted since there were unable to find any clues that would bring him to Keith. Time was the only thing on their side at the moment, time would hold all the answers that they needed. He just needed to stay strong and keep the hope going to bring Keith back home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The coldness of the cell rested against Keith’s back while the only sounds could be heard were the sound of the other prisoners that had been captured just like him, but he had a feeling that not all of them ever had the chance of freedom. The stinging pain of his back reminded him of what only happened days ago because of his failure to work faster, he wasn’t used to this which caused the one watching them to be filled with anger. Anger that got taken out on his back with the sharp whip that was held in the man’s hands. The coldness was helping with the stinging, but there was only so much that could be done to make the pain stop. The only kindness that was given was from the healers that served under them, he was still forced to work though even through the throbbing pain that was felt. He was going to try and sleep tonight if the pain could be ignored in his back, sleeping had been difficult for the last few nights but it was never easy to sleep in this place.

Violet eyes closed leaning his head back against the walls trying to ignore everything that was around him, he wanted to leave this place and return to the one that he was missing. Thoughts were filled about Shiro on a daily basis, it was the only way to escape from the hell that he was in now. He hated it when he was brought back to the reality that he was in, it was one that he didn’t want to be apart of. Keith hoped that he would be able to escape from this place soon though if the chance was given or if a rescue mission was being put together for his sake. It’s unknown on if that is happening though, he couldn’t give a message to Shiro or the ones that served underneath their families. It probably would of made things a lot easier if something was given to let them know where he was at, but the chance to give a message was impossible. He just wanted to go home, to go home and marry the one that he was bonded to. That’s all that the omega wants, the chance for his life to go back to normal. That chance is going to be difficult though as Keith doesn’t have the strength to escape, not by himself, at least. Everyone else here that was forced to work was too afraid to stand up against the ones that were controlling over this camp. Not that he could blame them, Keith would be on his own if he tried to escape from this place. The young omega would have to wait a bit longer and to come up with a plan to actually get out of here without being caught by the ones that loomed over his head, it was going to take time before that could actually happen though.

Morning soon came as there was a kick against his foot with the familiar gruff voice that he had heard many times already since he has been here. Time has become a blur, he has no idea on how long he has been stuck in this place. There was no light source from the outside in this place as the only light was from what loomed over their heads in the tunnels, they were always kept in the dark probably as another way to control over them

“Get up, you have work to do still.”

Keith held back a groan trying to enjoy the pain that was in his back, pain that would be there until the injuries would fully heal if he got that lucky about it. Shifting his weight a bit, he moved to get up to continue working to help gather whatever they were searching for. He never really paid attention to what the name of this material was, not that he really cared. Escaping from this hell was the only thing that he cared about, the only thing that the raven wanted. He just needed to get through this day and hopefully it would become a day closer to his freedom, freedom to return to the one that he loved. He wasn’t going to let them break him though, no matter how hard they were going to try. He wasn’t going to fall that easily because of the thoughts filled with Shiro is the only thing keeping him going at the moment, the only reason why he refuses to give up through this difficult situation.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Time was a blur as Keith truly had no idea how long he had been stuck in the darkness, the darkness wasn’t a comfort though because of everything that happened inside of the tunnels. The scars and fresh wounds that littered his back were proof of that, the one that loomed over them the reason why old scars and wounds sat upon his skin. It had been pretty difficult for Keith to work properly which caused him to face the fury of the one that was causing the damage to his skin. Exhaustion was dragging the omega down once more and why he was just laying there at the moment, he probably wouldn’t be able to get up when that man would show up once again for another day of work. Keith just wanted to escape into the world of sleep and stay there as long as possible, but that most likely wouldn’t happen. He would just have to stick with sleeping for as long as he could or have to face the familiar pain that would appear on his back once more. A pain that Keith would do anything to escape from as the thoughts and memories of Shiro could only do so much, he would soon be brought back into reality. A reality that he didn’t want to be apart of, the only thing that was wanted was the chance to go back home and stay there forever.

Keith slept through the noises, doing his best to ignore what was surrounding him, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his back. But that was when the strange sounds caused him to jerk awake from the light slumber he was already in, he was trying to figure out what was happening since these sounds were new. It was difficult to focus because of how tired he felt though, the exhaustion left him dazed as the throbbing pain was the only thing that got his attention half of the time anymore. Throbbing pain that he wanted to go away. It seemed like new voices had entered the tunnel causing him to first think at first that maybe new people had been captured, but they were different at the same time. It was like they were yelling or possibly barking orders about something, maybe they were searching for the ones that ruled over this place. Maybe they were finally freeing the ones who were trapped in here, forced to work with no guarantee of food or actual rest. Many have perished from hunger, exhaustion, injuries or illness. Keith was one of the lucky ones who actually hadn’t been able to get sick though, he didn’t really know if he could last much longer though. His body seemed to finally be giving up because of the long hours and pain that was lashed against his back over and over again.

The sound of creaking metal entered the room with a weird shining light, one that Keith hadn’t seen in here before. He had no idea what was causing it as the sound of footsteps were heard entering the room, it seemed like there was more than one person. The light moved around the room before a figure kneeled down by Keith moving to look at his face, there fingers could be felt resting against his skin

“I’ve found him, the prince is here!”

The voice sounded familiar, but it was hard to tell who exactly was speaking. Keith was too exhausted to really care as he wasn’t refusing the exhaustion that loomed over his head. It didn’t take him long to fall into the exhaustion that was dragging him down. Everything faded away though as the last thing that was heard was the muddled voices talking back and forth to each other. Voices filled with concern and fury, he just hoped that he was safe now if the owners of the voices were here to help him escape from this place.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The room was quiet as the rescued omega was sound asleep on the bed with fresh bandages hiding his injuries from the world. A I.V. was attached to his hand giving him fluids and pain meds that the captors refused to give while being held prisoner, the injuries were going to heal though even if more scars would appear on his back. Scars that Keith would want to keep hidden from the world, he wouldn’t even want to show them to Shiro because of the fear about what anyone would thing. A message had been sent to the alpha to let him know that his omega had been found, this was the day that he had been waiting for. The day to hear that the one who got taken was found safe and sound, everyone knew that it was the only thing that Shiro wanted. A reunion would happen soon though once he arrived at the hospital knowing that he would want to make sure that Keith was getting the best care from the medical staff here.

Exhausted eyes slowly started to open before a searching gaze glanced around the room trying to figure out where he exactly was at. This wasn’t like the place that he had been stuck in for an unknown amount of time, he didn’t like it here though. The familiar feeling of panic started to settle in his chest as the raven moved to push himself up from the bed looking for an exit. He needed to get out of here, he wasn’t safe here. The moment that his feet hit the floor was when his knees dropped out from underneath him causing his hands to clutch at the bed to avoid from hitting the floor with a lot of force. That was when the door opened before a concerned voice was

“Keith? What are you doing out of bed?”

The panic was still there as his chest heaved with each gasp that wasn’t letting any air in, he couldn’t breathe at all. The voice tried to cut through his panic, but nothing was working. Keith wasn’t able to focus on anything because of the fear that loomed over his head. A fear that he wanted to go away, he wanted Shiro to take away this fearful feeling. The raven hated it though, he hated everything about the situation he was in. More voices soon appeared before there was a sudden prick in his arm causing everything to go hazy, it was getting harder to focus on what was around him. Glazed over eyes glanced over at the blurry figures as the movement was hard to focus on

“...Want... Shiro...”

Everything faded away for Keith afterwards as it seemed like the concerned voice was trying to reassure him about something, but the words were unheard as the sedative dragged him away to the world of sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The moment that Shiro had gotten word that Keith had been found, he wasted no time moving to reach the hospital that he had been placed in. He had to be patient while waiting to arrive at the hospital, but it was difficult not to be anxious because of the reunion that would be coming. Shiro tried his best to stay calm since the worry was there about his omega, what would his mental state be like? Would Keith need help trying to recover from being held as a slave? He would get his answers eventually though, just had to wait a bit longer knowing that Keith was being protected by the group who rescued him in the first place. Shiro was thankful to them though since they were the reason why his omega had been found, Keith’s parents would be filled with relief once they knew that their missing son was safe and sound.

Soon enough, they reached the hospital before Shiro was lead to the room that his omega was resting in. He had been told about the panic attack and asking for him, they had to sedate him though since it seemed like Keith was trying to escape. Shiro couldn’t blame him though, knowing that Keith hated hospitals and being held prisoner for the past five months didn’t help. He most likely was the only one who could make him feel safe, he needed a familiar face that could provide comfort. Comfort that he was willing to give to reassure that everything was going to be okay, he would make sure that Keith would recover even if it was going to take time. Shiro would make sure that his omega would get everything that he needed to help him get through this, to be able to trust and get over whatever terrible memories that would terrorize him from nightmares to anything that could trigger another panic attack.

After greeting the ones that were guarding the room, the door opened revealing Keith’s still form who was sound asleep from the sedative that he had been given. Shiro let out a relieved breath that he didn’t know he had been holding, Keith was here and he was going to be okay. Grabbing a chair, he moved to sit down by the bed before taking ahold of his hand

“I’m here, Keith. I’m right here.”

Soft breaths were his only answer knowing that the raven was going to sleep for awhile, he didn’t mind waiting though. Shiro was willing to wait as being able to see Keith again was enough for now, he was here and safe which caused that feeling of worry and anxiety to go away. He could finally relax, something that he hadn’t done since the day that Keith went missing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A heaviness loomed over Keith’s head as he was starting to come around from the forced slumber, he felt so tired though, but it was different this time. There was a calming presence in the room, one that he recognized through the haze of his exhaustion. Plus the warmth that was wrapped around his hand, one that he had felt many times over the years. It took him a moment before violet eyes glanced around the room for a second trying to get his bearings through the haze

“Keith?”

With a small shift of his head, Shiro’s face appeared in the line of his sight causing a relieved breath to escape him

“Takashi...”

Tears pricked at Keith’s eyes as a soft kiss was placed against his forehead, the omega knew that this was real and his alpha was sitting there in front of him. He wasn’t in the hands of the ones who had taken him away from his lover, he was back where he needed to be. Back with the one that he was supposed to marry, something that Keith hoped would still be able to happen. Fingers moved to run through his hair trying to give the comfort that was needed, something that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. The tears started to fall though before Shiro moved to brush them away knowing that Keith needed to cry because of everything that happened to him. Being there and doing what he could to calm him was all that Shiro could do at the moment

“It’s okay, Keith. Cry it out, you’re safe now.”

The raven nodded unable to stop the tears that streamed down his face, they continued for a bit before Shiro’s reassuring touch and the exhaustion started to catch up with him. That was when Keith’s clingy side started to appear

“Lay with me...”

“Of course, Keith.” A light smile graced his lips before moving to lay down with his clingy omega.

Arms rested around Keith’s waist being mindful of the injuries that rested upon his back, he snuggled into Shiro’s chest though getting whatever comfort he could from him at the moment. Shiro moved to run his fingers through his hair once more though causing the tension to leave Keith’s body plus the crying from earlier worn him out to. Rest obviously was needed and that was something that the alpha would make sure his omega was going to get, he wanted Keith to rest as long as possible. They soon would be able to go home after the doctor decides when he can be released from the possible, he hopes that they won’t have to stay here for too long though as getting Keith home is the only thing that Shiro wants now. But that would wait a bit longer, it was worth the wait for the sake of the one that was laying in his arms. Shiro was going to be patient with him while making sure that he was getting the best care possible during his time here. It was what Keith needed besides the presence of the one that he was bonded to. 

A light smile graced Shiro’s lips for a moment seeing that Keith had fallen asleep, it looked like a peaceful one instead of the forced sleep from the sedative earlier. Pressing his nose into his hair, he closed his eyes for a moment breathing in the familiar scent that belonged to his omega. One that he grew to love because of what it reminded him of. Shiro vowed to himself right there that he wasn’t going to let something like this happen to Keith again, he would make sure of it. He didn’t want to lose him again, he didn’t want to lose the one that was important to him.

Shiro held him as close as possible, alert for any nightmares that could make an appearance. He was going to join Keith in slumber though because of the exhaustion that was starting to drag him down also. Everything was going to be okay though, Shiro knew it even if it was going to take time for his traumatized omega to get over the terrors that happened to him. That story of what happened could wait for another day though, they were together once more to start the life that had been put on hold. A life that would help the both of them and face whatever struggles would decide to make an appearance once more, face them together with the future family that they would create. A family that Shiro and Keith will be grateful to have once the chance comes for one to be started.

That was a future they would both be looking for, one filled with happiness. One to help forget the struggles that they have faced during the months that Keith was missing from his alpha’s life.


End file.
